


Angel of Captivity

by Twintaileddragon



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Ghoul Sex, Ghoul x Human', Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Turtles with attitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: After being provided with a human, Kaneki begins to bond with her. He can use her for any purpose he desires but is she good for more than just the occasional nibble? The couple goes on a wild ride together as she learns that not all her masters are bad and he learns that having her around makes him a little more human... and he likes it.





	1. Chapter 1

The white hair half ghoul read diligently through the pamphlets. He liked the idea of having a bite to eat walking around his house. The Aogiri tree was recently propositioned by an unknown group, offering them humans that they could rent for various purposes. Many members had taken advantage of the offer, Aogiri paying for everyone's first month. A little late to the craze, Kaneki made sure to read every last detail, the vanilla folder in his hands telling him everything he needed to know about the woman he would be keeping in his home. The brick wall of a man at his kitchen table was smiling, awaiting Kaneki's decision to take the services. Kaneki places the paper on his table, toying with a question in his mind.  
"I understand your apprehension, Kaneki. It's a lot like having a pet and takes a lot of thought. I guarantee it'll be the best money you've ever spent-"  
"It's a lot of money for a snack that I can't completely-"  
"It's not just a snack! It can double with many practical and medical uses. All of our humans are well versed in common mental and medicinal practices ranging from psychiatry, chiropractics, sexual health," The man went on and on but Kaneki ceased listening. He played with the idea but wasn't too sure. Did he really need all these services?  
"I don't know if I can justify spending this much."  
"We can work something out. The profile I brought you is one of our bests. Most of them have their faults but this woman is our best... or would you prefer a man?"  
"A woman is fine, Sato... What makes her so great?"  
"She's never gotten a negative rating from any previous master's of hers-"  
"How many previous Masters? I don't see that in her file." Kaneki thought aloud. As he said it he found the answer at the bottom of the page.  
"She's only been through 3 masters. They don't want to give her up. I practically bankrupted them for as long as they kept her!" Sato gloated in a boisterous voice, annoying the young ghoul.  
"We really want your business. We've administered over a hundred Ghoul Fodder brand humans to this organization-"  
"I'll take her." Sato beamed, extending his hand, which Kaneki shook immediately.  
"You won't regret this." Kaneki rolled his eyes, trying his best not to comment on that. " She will be delivered here later tonight."  
He was unsure of what to do in that span of time. He wasn't given a general time frame and tried to stay close to home for the time being. He cracked open an old book, thumbing through it and remembering the words the more he went on. He had already read this one. He sighed, closing it and placing it on the coffee table. Not sure of what else to do, he tapped his fingers on his leg. He contemplated leaving his home, maybe to take a nice walk but his planning was cut short by short concise knocks on his door.  
"Finally." He groaned, walking over and opening the door. He was only greeted by Sato.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," Sato continued to talk, thanking the man for taking his service but Kaneki wondered about the woman in question. Halfway through the speech, Kaneki noticed between Sato's legs that much smaller feet were shuffling in place in tight black flats. He raised a brow and of course stopped listening to the proprietor. Suddenly, Sato stepped to the side, revealing the woman behind him. She gasped lightly, immediately bowing.  
"Hello, Master Kaneki. I am Y/N."


	2. Chapter 2

3 days. For 3 days he would come home to her friendly face, a pristine home, and her hands ready willing and able to rub the troubles out of his back. He had slept better than he ever had before, been more active than he could have ever hoped and she always did everything with a smile but therein lies the problem. She did EVERYTHING with a smile. Kaneki was curious how she could be so upbeat since she was essentially a slave. He was determined to find out. Kaneki stayed home today, rereading a book a friend of his referred to him. As he thumbed through it he took notice of the young lady tip-toeing about his apartment. He smirked, seeing her hips sway in her walk.  
"Y/N."  
"Yes, Master?" Kaneki rolled his eyes.  
"We've been over this Y/N."  
"I'm sorry Mast-eh- Kaneki." She approached him, bowing politely. He stood, motioning for her to sit on the couch. She obliged. Kaneki immediately pounced the woman, his teeth sinking and tearing into her shoulder. He decided to restrict his snacking to certain days to not exhaust her. This was only the second time he's torn into that sweet flesh, he missed the taste and it had only been a few days. He trapped her body beneath his own, enjoying how she'd squirm slightly at the pain. Scars were everywhere on her shoulder's from her previous master's and Kaneki could understand why they took so many bites. She was delicious. When he finished he licked his lips and wiped his mouth. Y/N knotted up the arm of her shirt and balling it against her injury. After a bite, Y/n would normally fashion a tourniquet as it was Ghoul Fodder brand rules and regulations. She needed to tend to her wound but.... a couple things prevented that. 1: Kaneki was still straddling her hips and 2: She didn't want him to move. Honestly, Y/N could never ask her master to move. She squirmed a bit under his body, causing a low groan to escape the man. He laughed, getting up and stretching out his back.   
"Sorry, didn't mean to hold you down."  
"Oh Mas-Kaneki, Sir. Don't worry it's fine, Master." He smirked. She wasn't used to saying his name but he couldn't expect her to conform within a few days. He was headed to his room but stopped for a moment. He then turned around, walked to the couch and patted the space beside him.  
"Why don't you tend to that bite and come back here. Let's talk." She bowed, excusing herself. After she left he thought back to her file and the information that it provided. Where she was born. Where she went to school. What she majored in. Blood type. Age. Stamina in bed. Mostly useless facts that didn't tell him what she was like as a person. When she reentered the room Kaneki lightly gasped. The tourniquet wrapped around her shoulder and torso, a think pink tank top over it. Kaneki patted the couch again, the woman rushing to her spot and sitting down.  
"Yes Master?"   
"Where does that come from?"  
"I'm sorry, Sir?"  
"You're only had 3 masters and yet you're so complacent. Other files I looked at were showing 40 or 60 but you've only ever had 3." Kaneki analyzed.   
"You're my master." She said a smile on her face. "I listen, I obey and I behave."  
"Yeah but why?"  
"It's what I have to do-"  
"You're not answering my question," Kaneki said, a slight snap in his voice. "What happened to you that you've accepted this life?"  
"It's my life-"  
"Who broke you?" He cut her off. Her smile faltered for a moment but she quickly caught herself, keeping her smile about her.  
"Nobody-"  
"You hesitated there for a moment."  
"Master, Please. I'm here to serve you."  
"I understand that I just want to know why?" It was silent for a second. She began to take in deep breaths and Kaneki gave up, clicking his tongue. "Alright, Well what do you like to do?"  
"Whatever you want, Mast-"  
"Don't give me that, Y/N." She gasped lightly at the sudden snap. "You were a person before you became a doll. What did you use to do for fun?"  
"I painted." She answered quite quickly. Kaneki raised a brow, confused and surprised that she even answered his question. She pulled her legs to her chest, looking off in another direction. The behavior she was exhibiting was a huge contrast to the 'Yes Sir' attitude that she had for the pat few days he had known her. He smirked, seeing that he was cracking the shell that her employer had created. He pushed himself off the couch, sensing that this was all that she would tell him.  
"I'm going to bed. Get some sleep."  
"Yes, Sir!" She said happily, Kaneki flicking off the living room light. Walking to the closet with a bouncy gait the woman grabbed a blanket from the top shelf. As she walked back to the couch her gait became sluggish. She dragged her feet along, fight back tears and choking a lump in her throat. It never got easier. New cracks appeared in the facade every day but she couldn't let it destroy her. People were counting on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaneki slid through the front door as quietly as possible. In honor of surviving a week with him he decided to do something nice for the young lady, a shopping bag dangling from his arm. He tip-toed through the dim living room over to the closet that she normally got her blanket from and placed the bag on top of her blanket. She'll find it before she get's ready for bed. Outside the sun was barely setting and under normal circumstances he wouldn't be home yet. Normally after a particularly stressful day at work she'd be waiting for him but since he was early he got a chance to see what she does all day when he's gone. He worked his way through the apartment. She wasn't in the kitchen nor was she in the bedroom. Kaneki scratched his head, confused. The apartment wasn't large by any means, so where on earth could she have gone? He stood in the kitchen for a moment before seeing the light turn on in the living room. He was about to walk over and see if Y/N was home and where she had been when he heard a familiar voice: Sato.  
"What about stress?" He heard the front door close.  
"Not even an ounce." Y/N said happily.  
"How's his appetite?"  
"Healthy." She bragged, taking a seat on the couch. Kaneki peered in cautiously to see Sato standing over her, towering.  
"Does he confide in you?"  
"Not yet- Bu-But I'm sure that will come soon. It's only been a week!" She said cheerfully.  
"Has he touched you?" Kaneki felt slightly insulted that the man would suggest something so uncouth. Come to think of it, he remembers Sato telling him that she could be used for such. Y/N shook her head, slightly embarrassed as if that was a totally reasonable question.  
"Actually he...hasn't."  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You're losing your touch. That or he's gay-"  
"I'm sure Master Kane-" She stopped dead in her tracks as his open palm collided with her cheek, a shrill gasp escaped her.  
"Don't interrupt me."  
"Yes, of course, Sir. I'm sorry." Kaneki narrowed his eyes at the brick wall of a man. How could she just take all this?  
"Do you have any idea when he's coming home?"  
"He's usually home after dark. Maybe around 8 or 9-"  
"Just keep up the good work. If he doesn't come around sexually I may have to reassign you," He said, letting himself out. "Your talents can make me a lot of money, and if he's not going to use you I can give him someone else." The door clicked closed, leaving Y/N alone. Or so she assumed. She groaned, throwing herself into the couch.  
"... I don't want to go back into circulation....I've never had it this good.."  
The young ghoul sneaked out of his apartment through a window in his room and reentered the building and his own front door. What he had seen earlier was the only real emotion that Y/N had ever shown but clearly she wasn't ready to share it with him. Her convincing smile greeted him warmly.  
"Good Evening, Master Kaneki!" She said sweetly. "Would you like a massage?" She started towards him slowly, swaying her hips in her walk. "Or something else?" She purred, pushing herself against him. If he hadn't overheard the conversation earlier he probably would have been caught off guard. Instead, his hand found themselves on her hips as he let the woman lead the way. She kissed him sweetly, backing him into the front door and wrapping her arms around his neck. Wasting no time, he kissed back, retaliating and pushing her so she was walking backwards to the couch. When her hips meet the back of the couch Kaneki breaks the kiss to attack her neck, leaving small hickeys and bites behind, Very much on purpose. He pushes her back, the two falling onto the couch , Kaneki beneath her, continuing to mark her skin. He breaks away for air, smirking and chuckling lightly.   
"Alright, that's enough. You can stop."  
"Master Kaneki, did I do something wrong?"  
"Not at all." He wanted to get up but she didn't get off of him, her blinking rapidly in confusion.  
"W-Why'd we stop?"  
"You don't want this-"  
"Sir, That's not importa-"  
"Yes. It is. You think I want this and I don't." She covered her mouth , moving off of her master and sitting on the couch. He sat up, joining her. "Look it's not you. it's not that you're not attractive and it's not that I'm gay . I don't want you like that and I'm not going to let you force yourself to do anything. No matter what he says."  
"You heard that."  
"Yeah I was home." He admitted, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll stop asking question's when he sees those marks but for now let's take it slow. You're here to assist me and make life a little easier. You're not a slave. You're not a prostitute and I'm not going to...use you..like that." Kaneki slowed his speech to a stop when a single stream glided down the girl's cheek. Without so much as a warning she pounced the ghoul into a hug. He tensed at first, her broken sobbing unfamiliar to him and upsetting but after a few minutes his hands planted themselves in the small of her back. Pushing himself off the couch but not letting go of Y/N he helped her stand.  
"M-Master-"  
"I'm headed to bed. You're welcome to join me, the couch isn't exactly comfortable," He began the walk to his room, stopping just before the archway to the hall and without turning around spoke. "Oh, and check the closet." He left. She was dumbfounded for a moment but walked slowly over to the closet door. beyond it, she was met with a pleasant surprise that brought a small blush to her cheeks. A pack of small canvas's a few colors of paint. Her entire body shuddered and she decided to take him up on his offer and join him in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The ghoul went to sleep that night with his back against her's but woke up with his arms drooped around her waist. He smiled lightly, putting her back into his torso and listening to her light breathing as she slept. Nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck he decided to go back to sleep. Their position kept changing through out the night and early morning, every so often the ghoul would wake to find they had changed again. It intrigued him that they moved so much in their slumber and that it didn't wake them when they did. He woke this time to on his chest, which rose and fell to his irregular breathing. His hands were firm on her hips and his lips ghosting against hers. He smiled again, now remembering when he got home that night. That brief make out session. He kind of wished now that he hadn't stopped her. He sighed, pecking her lips and falling back asleep.  
She woke up alone, daylight penetrating her thin eyelids and making her shoot up in bed. Kaneki had already left. She crunched the blanket in her hands, rubbing it against her face and taking in the scent. She groaned, a feeling of dread crawling on her back. She stayed in bed for a few more minutes before she decided to start cleaning but with this house having her constant love and attention, the apartment was spotless. She was done about halfway through the day and didn't know what to do. She sat on the couch, looking around and wondering what else could be done. Tonight was a feeding night, Kaneki would come home and take healthy bite from her but other than that she really served no purpose today. She sulked, walking to the kitchen with the shopping bag and emptying it on the kitchen table. She looked at the art supplies as if she hadn't seen them in centuries. She smiled, twirling a fan brush in her hands.  
Kaneki was home later that night. He came home to find the living room empty, no happy face to greet him. Fearing that Sato may have stopped by he started searching the house but stopped in the kitchen archway. He leaned against the frame, a faint smile on his face as he saw the thin brush flow across the canvas, yellow morphing into a green as it was dragged across other colors. Kaneki walked a little closer, the artist not noticing his presence until she felt him hovering over her shoulder. She froze but melted at the sound of his voice.  
"It's beautiful."  
"R-Really?"  
"I like how all the colors come from a central point. It catches the eye. When you finish it we can hang it in the living room." She blinked a few times, putting her her brush down and looking off in another direction. Kaneki patted her shoulder and then walked into the next room. "Come on, I'm hungry."  
"Yes Master." She followed suit, stopping by the bathroom quickly to grab bandaged and peroxide in advance. When she entered the living room, Kaneki wasn't sitting on the couch, he stood beside it, urging her to come over. Sitting the supplies down and then taking a seat on the couch, she was shocked when her master shook his head.  
"No, Lie down."  
"Back or stomach?"  
"On your back, Please."  
"Yes, Master." She obliged, a tad scared of Kaneki's intent. Normally he'd just bite and get it over with, but something about this was different. He positioned himself over her, straddling her legs and a single finger strolling down her stomach. When he reached the hem of her shirt the finger traced back up, dragging her shirt up her stomach revealing her tummy. She squirmed uncomfortably, making the man smirk.  
"Relax." He leaned down, dragging his nose along her skin and chuckling darkly. "I don't want to cause any permanent nerve damage to your shoulder so I'm moving to your stomach and sides." She gasp, feeling his tongue drag along her skin. Kaneki's hands gripped her hips, in an attempt to hold her still. Her hips were pristine, no scars or bruising, essentially virgin territory. He began salivating, the thought of being the first one to take a bite from this area. He tore into her, a short scream escaping her. He took his bite but didn't want to leave, lapping up the blood and shushing her whimper's every few seconds. When he finished he hopped up faster than her, grabbing the bandages and putting pressure on her wound. After a moment he began to wrap her up.  
"M-Master."  
"Hm?"  
"I can do this myself-"  
"I've got it-"  
"Master Kaneki I-"  
"I'm almost done." He did one more layer, rubbing the area tenderly after he finished. "There." He said, going to the side of the couch and picking the woman up bridal style. She blushed, usually only being carried like this for one reason.  
"Where are we going....?"  
"To bed. You must be exhausted."  
"Master Kaneki, Sir, I haven't done too much today."  
"You've done plenty. The house is clean-"  
"It doesn't take much work since you're never home, Sir."  
"Well you feed me."  
"Once every few days."  
"Well what else do I need you to do?" Kaneki asked, reaching the bedroom and placing her on the bed.  
"Well previous masters-"  
"I'm not having sex with you."  
"Master Kaneki, please it's my job-"  
"Then just tell him we're sleeping together because I'm not raping you just because someone else wants me to." Kaneki went to his dress, changing into something more comfortable. Y/N sighed. If she had argued with any other master she would have faces serious discipline. Kaneki didn't want to punish her. Kaneki wanted what was best for both of them. She wasn't a tool to him.  
"Master?"  
"Yes?"  
"I..well I just wanted to say..." She trailed off, staring off to a corner of the room, embarrassed. Kaneki raised a brow, walking over and sitting beside her on the bed.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Why do you treat me like this?"  
"Like what?"  
"You're....nice." She said lamely, half expecting him to laugh at her. He simply shrugged.  
"You're nice to me. I don't have a reason to treat you any other way." Kaneki leaned over, leaving a sweet kiss on her temple. His motion was automatic, almost as if he didn't realize that he kissed her until it was over. When he realized it, his face grew hot. He was sure that his nervousness wasn't visible on his so he flipped over and closed his eyes. "Get some sleep. Goodnight, Y/N."


	5. Chapter 5

Before anything else, Kaneki prepared breakfast. he couldn't remember the last time he had to cook but Y/N had been making her own meals and he thought it would be nice for her to wake up with breakfast. She tossed and turned in her sleep last night, keeping the one-eyed ghoul awake. Something was bothering her. Kaneki put the tray on the bed beside her sleeping form. He smiled, leaving her with a kiss before heading out for the day.  
He spent most of his time with his friend Ayato, whom also had Ghoul Fodder's services. He decided to talk it over with him and see what his experience was like. Ayato sipped his coffee and shrugged at Kaneki's question.  
"I don't really know. I never asked. I mean I look at her file every once in a while."  
"So she doesn't talk to you."  
"Well she's there to serve me. You know Sato said to contact him if they get out of line-"  
"No, She's great. Y/N does everything she's supposed to."  
"How's her bedside manner?" He said, tauntingly, indicative of something perverse. Kaneki shook his head.  
"You're a pig."  
"So I take it you and yours haven't had a roll in the hay yet.  
"No. What about you and Kazuya?"  
"Of course. Hell, that was the first thing I did." Kaneki rolled his eyes and began scanning the street crowd passing by. The city was always so bustling and crowded. He thought about it for a moment and just people-watched.  
Y/N had hung her piece on the living room wall, standing back to marvel at it. The hanging of her art marked the 3rd week she had spent with Kaneki. Master's were hard people to force yourself to serve but not Kaneki. It was easy to want to help Kaneki. It was easy to want to be with Kaneki.... It was easy to love Kaneki. She felt her cheeks heat up at the very thought? Loving Kaneki? He's your master you idiot. You'll never be more than a tool to him and when he's done with you then you will simply return to circulation. A good looking man like Kaneki probably has a girlfriend or something. This isn't a fairy tale. This is real life and real life is scary. She stared at her amalgamation of colors for a long time, reading further into it and becoming sullen by what she discovered in the recesses of her mind.  
Kaneki returned home, walking with the organization representative, Kuroga Sato. Y/N heard them coming a mile away, ready at the door when her master entered with her boss. She bowed immediately.  
"Master Kaneki. Welcome home. Would you like-" Before she could finish the ghoul gripped her hand, pulling her into an embrace and slamming her lips into his. Sato chuckled darkly, seeing the ghoul so affectionate. He let her go with a wink.  
"Go to the room and wait for me. I'll be there in a minute." Awestruck, she nodded slowly, walking out of the room. Sato approached and patted the boy on the back.  
"Is this what you called me over to see? That you're enjoying our services ?"  
"I actually called you," Kaneki started, pulling a large envelope out of his pants pockets. "because I want to pay for 5 months in advance."


	6. Chapter 6

The past 3 months flew by without incident or visits. Kaneki made her feel like she was everything, despite the fact that she was bought to make him feel that way. She enjoyed her home. Her art decorated the walls of his apartment and he'd be lying if he said that it didn't brighten the place up. He thought the appeal of having her would wear off after the first month, that the back rubs and can do attitude would begin to annoy him but to his surprise, she adapted. Depending on his mood she seemed to morph in what he needed at that moment. The broken girl that arrived at his door 4 months ago was more bubbly and happier. The change was welcome.  
"Y/N," Kaneki called, peeking into the kitchen to see if she was there.  
"Yes, Kaneki?" He heard behind him. He turned, seeing the perky person in the living room. He smiled, enjoying hearing his name roll off her tongue.  
"I could use a bite."  
"I'll be in the living room after I grab the supplies."  
"Don't keep me waiting." He said playfully. While she left the room a knock came at the door, causing the Ghoul to groan. He answered quickly, not wanting this to cut into his time. He half expected Ayato, since he said he'd stop by this week but it was a package. He looked down the building hallway to see the delivery man walking off. He didn't remember ordering anything so naturally it had to be Y/N's. He reentered his apartment, Y/N having bandages out on the coffee table. She smiled at him.  
"What's that, Sir?"  
" Don't know. It's addressed to Residents, doesn't have a specific name. Did you order anything?"  
"No, Sir. Of Course not." Kaneki put the package on the table, tearing into it and taking out the packing paper. He blinked a few times lifting out of the box, a bright red negligee. He lifted a skeptical brow and looked back at Y/N.  
"Well, it's not MY size. 'Sure you didn't order this?"  
"O-Of course not! It looks too small for me anyway." She squirmed uncomfortably in place. Kaneki nodded. The garment clearly looked too small around the bust to be hers. He dug through the box , finding more revealing night clothes and towards the bottom a closed envelope with his name on it. He ripped it open and read the greeting card aloud.   
"Thank you for your continued service. Ghoul Fodder Incorporated appreciates your business and sends you gift's to celebrate your patronage." He sighed. He should have known. "You've had previous masters. Have they ever been sent something like this?"  
"With previous master's I would have never known."  
"Feels like he's really trying to push me onto you," Kaneki said, pushing the woman onto the couch. "I don't need his help with that." He punctuated his sentence by lifting her top and taking a bit from her stomach, taking special care not tear too carelessly.  
He placed the naughty box on his dresser, returning about his business as if the package never arrived. However, Y/N couldn't stop thinking about it. Her freedom in Kaneki's home was more than she had ever received previously. She was able to wander is home, he had her present for his meeting's with Sato most of the time. She had never been in the loop to this degree before. Did all her Master's receive care packages? Did that lead to her abuse she had to endure? She was in a trance while making her dinner. Kaneki was reading in the other room but he heard the wooden spoon hit the floor. Y/N groaned, upset that splashes of hot water were now on the floor. She bent over to get the spoon, breath being knocked out of her as her clothing scraped against the fresh bite on her torso. She fell to the floor, the hot water mess she made seeping into her clothes as she collided with the tile. She whimpered to herself.  
"Y/N." Kaneki rushed to her side, picking her up and trying his best not to brush against her wound. "You really need to rest."  
"Master, I haven't eaten yet-"  
"I'll finish up here. You're no good to me dead, so you need to take care of yourself."  
"Yes, Sir." With no further arguing, he placed her on their bed and mussed up her hair a tad.   
"I'll bring your food you just sit tight." Before he left, he glanced over at the box on his dresser. After he was gone, she began staring at it as well. How long before Kaneki became like the rest?


	7. Chapter 7

"What was your first master like?" Kaneki asked suddenly, moving his rook 2 squares from her king. Y/N was used to Kaneki asking questions about her previous masters. She usually answered vaguely, not wanting to strain their good relationship.   
"He was good to me."  
"You always say that. You can understand how I don't believe that."  
"I understand, Kaneki, Sir."  
"Well I have a better question anyway."  
"Yes?"  
"Why do you smile so much?" She was moving a pawn but dropped it at that question, causing Kaneki to smirk. "Something you want to share?"  
"Not entire-"  
"What if it's an order?" His nonchalant command startled the woman, making her shiver a little.  
"As you wish, Sir." She pulled her legs to her chest, taking in a deep breath and wondering where the story should begin. "I've been in circulation for 10 years-"  
"You were brought in as a child?"  
"Yes. A friend and I went to school and got picked up by 'friends of our parents'..." She trailed off, looking at the floor. "We were thrown into this world and our first Master's of course were the hardest... My first master was only a month but my friends first master kept her for 5." She stopped again. The ghoul stayed silent, simply listening, happy to get some backstory on his roommate. "When we met up again she looked like a totally different person... She was malnourished and riddled with scars but she was smiling.... I cried... I asked her what happened and she just said 'All sorts of things'. At that time, Sato told me I was assigned. Before I could go with Sato.... She stopped me. She told me to smile.... she said the smile makes it all better." Kaneki gritted his teeth slightly, closing his eyes to gain a moment of clarity. He finally spoke.  
"Did you ever see her again after that moment?"  
"No." She stated simply. "I never saw Kazuya after that... I just assumed she was dead."  
"....Kazuya.... Kazuya.....Ka-." Kaneki thought for a second, his eyes shooting wide open when he realized where he had heard that name before.  
Kaneki paced the living room and told Y/N to go wait in the bedroom. He immediately contacted Ayato and asked him to bring his Ghoul Fodder over his apartment. Without so much as a knock, Ayato burst through the door.  
"Ok! I'm here! What's going on!" Behind the arrogant teen, was a thin woman with long black hair and a dying smile on her face. Kaneki smirked.  
"Y/N get out here. I have a surprise for you." Kazuya held her breath, hoping that name was the person she was thinking of and covered her mouth slowly in disbelief when she walked out of the bedroom. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ayato spoke, having no idea what was going on.  
"So this one is yours, huh? She's nice. Good Quality." Kazuya began to walk over to the girl, looking her up and down like she was an anomaly. The extended their hands towards each other, fingers barely making contact with each other. Kaneki rolled his eyes approaching the 2 and pushing them into a hug. The hug tightened and neither woman could hold it anymore. They both started to cry.  
Closing the front door, ending an impromptu 5 hour visit, Kaneki fell against it and sighed in relief. That was enough of Ayato for today but at least he was able to reunite old friends. His relaxation was short lived when Y/N appeared before him, grinning ear to ear.  
"I'm glad you were able to catch up." Kaneki started. The girl just kept smiling eerily at him. He smiled, opening his arms and prepping himself to be tackled into a hug. She giggled, nearly knocking the male over but he quickly recovered by swinging her around before she and the ghoul fell against the door.  
"Master Kaneki, no one has ever done something so selfless for me-"  
"Well, I wouldn't have gone out on a limb to find her but you're lucky I happened to know her current master-" he was cut off by a swift kiss on the lips. Previous kisses they had shared were to put on a show, or reassure her boss that Kaneki was taking advantage of all of her services but this kiss seemed more genuine. He melted into her lips, the electricity between them sending a burst of emotion through him. He broke away, not sure of what he was feeling but one thing was certain: She'd broken through the ghoul's defenses, as the stoic man now had an uncharacteristically deep blush.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaneki pushed the woman off, a bit more forcefully that he originally intended. He shot up, leaning against the door.  
“Master, I’m s-sorry-“  
“Get away from me!” She flinched, falling back and staring at the floor. The ghoul touched his cheek, feeling the heat radiate from him. “I need some air.” He hastily excused, leaving the apartment to take a short walk. The woman just stayed there. She bite her lip, which wiggled involuntarily with her emotions and eventually she couldn’t hold it anymore and a tear slide down her face.

The ghoul sighed, taking a long look at the bright blue sky, bumping shoulders with the passerby’s on the crowded sidewalk every now and again. Maybe he was too hard on her. She was happy and he pushed her away. He wanted to apologize but at the same time how dare she make him feel like that. Kaneki tossed around the idea of feeling’s he long thought himself incapable of feeling. Something about her forcing a blush out of him disgusted him and yet the warm feeling that overtook him made him feel delighted…maybe. He groaned, frustrated that he didn’t know how to feel. ‘I should head home,’ Kaneki thought.

Before heading home Kaneki got flowers. Daisies were nothing remarkable but then again he didn’t have to get her anything at all. If you asked, he couldn’t tell you WHY he got her some flowers, but the idea of what she would say about them made color rise to his cheeks. He knocked on the bedroom door, and after getting no answer he entered. He smiled, seeing Y/N asleep on their bed. He climbed into bed, putting the flowers in between them and falling asleep beside her.  
She awoke a few hours later, refreshed but tensed seeing Kaneki lying beside her and grew nervous at the sight of daisies. She blinked a few times, surprised that the ghoul would bring flower’s to bed. Maybe they’re for her? Why else would he have flowers here? She smiled, looking at the ghouls sleeping form, admiring the way his chest rose and fell and how his mouth was slightly agape. Those lips. She looked around the room for some reason, and then back at the ghoul. In a brilliant moment, unaware of her own actions, she leaned over and pressed her lips against the ghouls. The static filled her and she smiled into her stolen kiss. In her ecstasy, she failed to notice a hand moving slightly until it suddenly slammed into the small of her back. She gasped, giving the ghoul the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth, licking the inside of her cheek and gliding his tongue across hers. The ghoul flipped over, pinning the woman to the bed in a movement so fluid it didn’t break their kiss. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck and his made a new home on her waist. Kaneki broke their embrace, to pepper her jawline with kisses. He then stopped, chuckling and hanging over her.  
“I think we crushed your flowers.”  
“Why did you get me flowers?”  
“Why did you kiss me?” She froze, looking of in another direction, making the ghoul smirk. “Sometimes, thing’s don’t have a reason.”  
“Why’d you kiss me back?” Kaneki nuzzled his nose against hers.  
“What did I just finish saying?” His question punctuated with a kiss. He stayed propped over her, not allowing her to move. She shifted uncomfortably.  
“Master Kaneki, May I go cook-“  
“No you may not.” He denied, much to his roommate’s surprise. “I want you to stay here.”  
“Y-Yes, Sir.” She complied, allowing her master to keep her pinned. He nestled into the crook of her neck, causing a light moan. The man continued, trying to replicate the sound. She felt tense, her master growing increasingly affectionate. Not getting the adorable mewl she made earlier, he opted to hear another sound, sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh of her neck, light enough as not to induce pain. He licked and nipped at the abused skin, finding it hard to concentrate when she moved anxiously, inadvertently grinding against the ghoul. He let out a frustrated groan, moving his attention to her ears. Her squirming increased, much to the man’s dismay.  
“If you keep moving like that it’s not going to be easy for me to stop.” He whispered, making her entire body harden. She nodded slowly the ghoul lifting off of her and smiling. “Anyway, you can go ahead and make yourself something to eat.” He excused her. When he was left alone in the room her looked at the box on his dresser. Walking over and taking a second look at everything in the box, Kaneki smirked, a slew of images whirling in his mind.

What just happened? She kissed her master, he kissed her back and all of a sudden it’s like he can’t let go of her. She trembled at the though. Either her master had feeling’s for her or, the more likely option, he can’t hold his urges and anymore and will begin taking advantage of her. The nice guy act never lasts long with masters, she should have known. Y/N hugged herself, attempting to calm herself down. Meanwhile, Kaneki was excited. He played with the idea of ordering her to wear one of these, but he couldn’t. He danced with the thought of ordering her to please him, but he couldn’t. Something was different. When he held her down moments ago, that feeling wasn’t the same as their kiss at the door. It didn’t give him the same high. The kiss at the door was voluntary. They kissed because they wanted to. When she kissed him on the bed, he felt the same spark but as their romance went on it faded out, almost as if she didn’t want it anymore, the more intense that Kaneki got. Kaneki groaned, throwing himself on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He wanted her. He wanted her bad. The only hang up is that she has to want him back or it’s not the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaneki tried over the next few days to recreate that feeling. He would constantly pin Y/N in situations, trying to recreate that spark. He felt it a few times and the rush forced crimson to his face. Though it embarrassed him it made him feel powerful. He didn't really know how to feel about it. Y/N grew uncomfortable around her master. She had to do whatever he said and grew increasingly nervous with the ghoul's advances. Any day now, she was sure he'd pounce her.  
Kaneki flipped through his book, sighing. He had been on the same page for 20 minutes, unable to focus on the words while Y/N bounced around the room cleaning, her short skirt swaying lightly. It drove him nuts. Day’s off had been hard lately. He had to be around her and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold back. He wanted her to like him the way he liked her but because of how she had to respond to him, He had no idea if she truly wanted him or if she was doing so because she had to. How much longer until he just said ‘screw it’ and ordered her to please him? His urges were coming on strong.  
“Y/N.” He said without thinking. “ Get over here.” She obeyed and the Ghoul looked off in another direction. “Nevermind. I forgot why I called you.” He lied. She knew it, too. She could see the inner struggle, wanting her but wanting to stick to his morals. Any day now, he’d snap.  
“Is there anything you need me to do for you, Sir?” They way sir rolled of her tongue, made his breath hitch. His mind took over, ignoring his better judgement.  
“Sit on my lap.”  
“Yes, Sir.” She said, throwing her legs over and crossing them in a flirty fashion. Her familiarity with the situation raising alarms. Don’t do this. Stop. He kept trying to tell himself. His hand slapped onto her thigh, rubbing her bare skin. His actions were mechanical and stiff, as if he was still fighting himself.  
“Y/N….” Her name was all her could say. Kaneki groaned, successfully fighting off his urges and able to think clearly. “You may go.” He let out a relieved sigh, happy that he did not take advantage of her but his relief was short lived as he realized that she hadn’t moved. “Y/N I said-“ He froze, her hands coming up to cup the Ghoul’s face.  
“I know, Sir. But you need me. You’re tearing yourself up over this and I’ve seen this behavior before.”  
“I’ll be fine. Get off.”  
“Sir, with all due respect, Sleep with me-“  
“No.”  
“You’re stressing out over my feelings but they don’t matter-“  
“They do to me.”  
“Sir, please. Take advantage of me, This is killing you!”  
“I’m not-“ Kaneki stopped cold, the woman nuzzling into his neck. He placed his hands on the arms of the chair, struggling not to embrace her. “G-Get off.”  
“I’m sorry, Sir… but I have to.”  
“Y/N I’m not r-raping you-“ He groaned, her lips gracing his ears. The torture was immense, unlike anything he’d ever experienced. And that was saying something. His will was slowly deteriorating and he felt a primal lust begin to bubble forth. His hands moved gradually to her hips. His protests became hushed and transformed into moans and grunts. Her lips tried to move to his neck only to be met by his lips, rather forcefully. She let his tongue explore, melting into Kaneki and allowing the ghoul access to his territory. He slid a hand up her shirt, roughly squeezing the outside of her bra. What snapped the Ghoul out of Nirvana was a small squeak the woman emitted when he pinched her thigh. That small sound reminded the ghoul that he was out of bounds. He stopped instantly, dropping the girl to the floor, getting up and walking to his room.  
“Master, I-I’m sorry, I-“  
“Stop it.” She gasped lightly, the ghoul not even bothering to turn around and look at her. “I don’t appreciate you seducing me. I like you, Y/N. I really do, but I don’t want what your boss wants me to do to you to have any part in whatever the hell our relationship is.” With that, he slammed his bedroom door behind him, leaving the woman to ponder the word “Relationship”


	10. Chapter 10

The ghoul groaned, flipping through his finances and trying his best not to swipe everything off the table in frustration. Y/N went to bed about an hour ago, Kaneki trying his best to find money to keep her for another few month. No matter which way he looked at it, he couldn’t afford it. At the end of the month, if he couldn’t come up with the money, Sato would take her from him. He felt the world around him melt. He couldn’t lose her, not like this. The ghoul buried his face in his hands. Financially, keeping her would ruin him but emotionally he felt like he couldn’t live without her. Something about her being around just made him feel…. Human. Human was a good word. Kaneki’s mind raced and in a tiny moment of clarity he had an idea. He grabbed the nearest phone and dialed and the moment someone picked up he spoke  
“Sato, It’s Kaneki. Y/N Ran away.”

 

Sato and several other rather large ghouls were over Kaneki’s apartment in minutes. The half ghoul was grateful that they didn’t search his apartment for her, otherwise they would have found her asleep in bed. They asked him a few questions and promptly left, looking for the girl that went ‘missing’. It angered him slightly, hearing that her leaving was so irredeemable that should she be found she’d be killed, instead of being brought back to him. Kaneki smiled to himself, walking to his bedroom, changing and climbing in bed beside his human. She woke for a moment, but only a moment.  
“Kaneki? Is something wrong, master?”  
“Nothing. Go back to sleep, Y/N.” With that, Kaneki pulled the woman to his chest and fell asleep.

The next morning, Kaneki discovered hundreds of missed calls. Sato was offering Kaneki all sorts of replacements, which he claimed had “Better Assets than her” anyway. He rolled his eyes, slightly insulted that he would say such a thing. Y/N was perfect. He spotted his angel skirting around the living room and stopped her, grabbing her arm lightly.  
“We’re dying your hair.”  
“M-Master?”  
“I think I’d like your hair better a different color.” He said lamely, “Also, there are some new rules in the house.” He paused, a goofy smile on the girl’s face making him loose his train of thought for a moment.  
“Yes, Sir. I’m all ears.” She said, happily, her normal way of addressing things she didn’t understand. Kaneki took a brief moment to appreciate that smile before ruining it with his demands.  
“First of all, I don’t want you calling me ‘Master’, ‘Sir’ or anything of the like, anymore.” The woman stifled a laugh. Sure, she had been asked to refer to masters as other things: Daddy, My Love, Wise one. She thought she’d heard it all, but never before had she been asked to not call a Master anything at all, However, Kaneki’s expression frightened her, He was oddly serious right now. She nodded. “I’ve asked you not to call me that before but now I’m serious. NEVER call me that again. Never call anyone that, ever again.” She nodded again, taken aback by the sudden seriousness of it all.  
“Yes, Kaneki.”  
“I’ll be back. I’m going to the store to get some things.”  
“Wait, Si- Kaneki! W-what color were you thinking… for my hair?”  
“I’d like it in white.”

 

Kaneki wiped sweat off his forehead letting out a sigh of relief. Engulfing her wet hair in a warm towel, the ghoul was excited that the color suited her so nicely. He liked it. It’s a shame it wouldn’t stay that way very long. He threw the towel aside, running his fingers through the damp hair and letting out a satisfied groan. From Y/N’s point of view, Kaneki had lost it. He dyed her hair and now he’s acting like the change was a euphoric feeling overcoming him. She had so many questions she dared not asked. He was still her master after all.


	11. Chapter 11

She played with her hair in the mirror, putting it up, braiding it and just generally having fun with it. Unexpectedly, Kaneki joined her. She shifted uncomfortably as the ghoul tried out different styles. She felt like a doll. Kaneki combed his fingers through her now white hair. The change was hard to get used to for her but he was living for it. He never felt so powerful before. He ceased his play, leaving the bathroom and headed for the living room.  
“Follow me.”  
“Yes, of course.” She followed obediently, sitting on the couch while Kaneki paced about. She felt uneasy. Something was off. “Master-“  
“I told you not to call me that.”  
“I apologize-“  
“Shut up.” He said quickly, stopping his stride but still not looking at the woman. “Someone’s coming.” Almost on cue, the ghouls door was knocked on. Scared, Y/N looked to her master. “Get in the closet and close the door, Now.” He ordered. She rushed as silently as possible. Once in place the ghoul answered the door.  
“Kaneki! We’ve been trying to contact you!”  
“Sorry, Sato. I’ve been busy.” Y/N heard. Why would she have to hide for Sato?  
“We’re terribly sorry for Y/N’s transgressions. She hasn’t been found yet but don’t worry, we’ll find her. In the meantime, would you like a new fodder-“  
“No thanks, I doubt you have another one like her anyway.”  
“Well she ran away from ‘ya. Do you really want another one like her?” She gasped inaudibly, trying to process what she just heard.  
“She’s….irreplaceable.”  
“Understandable. Well give us a call when you’d like to be reissued another. We appreciate your business.” They said their goodbyes and Kaneki closed and locked the door. Without even turning around, he knew that Y/N was behind him.  
“Sorry you had to hear all that.”  
“….You told him… I ran away?”  
“It was the only way I could keep you… I had to free you.” He finally turned to her, a lone tear trailing down her cheek. Kaneki braced himself for a hug but she just stood there. “I don’t know if this is what you wanted or not but…” he trailed off, just staring at her. The overwhelming sensation of being her own person, too much to handle. “You’re free now. You can do whatever you want and you’re welcome to live here as long as you need to….” She still didn’t move. Kaneki clicked his tongue and blushed lightly, walking over to hug her rather than wait for her to come around. She hugged back, trembling slightly.  
“I’m scared.”  
“Don’t be. I’m here.” He caressed her chin, damn near forcing her to make eye contact. The hand in her back pushed her closer to his chest and her hands took a place on his shoulders. “I’m not going anywhere…”  
“… I love you…” It escaped her mouth in a wispy voice. It glided off her tongue, much to her surprise. She couldn’t blush, it felt as if her entire body drained of color. She could kick herself. She opened her mouth to say something but froze as the ghoul’s lips ghosted over her own. He breathed his words directly into her, breathing new life into the tortured soul:  
“I love you, too.”  
There was a brief pause. The ghoul and girl kept their closeness but something was different. It was a warm electric feeling that radiated through both of them. Their lips were barely touching. Kaneki licked his lips and then planted them on hers. The kiss was sweet and meaningful, unlike any kiss they shared previously. He licked her bottom lip, his begging yielding the wanted results as he slipped his tongue in, massaging hers in the process. As a kiss grew heated in the past, Kaneki could feel her reluctance to continue. He didn’t feel that here. The kiss stayed heated and passionate, making the ghoul feel accomplished. She wanted him and it was about damn time.  
In a swift motion her picked the woman up, keeping their kiss intact. So enthralled by their embrace, YN didn’t notice that they had moved to the bedroom until Kankei dropped the woman on the bed. He almost crawled onto the bed beside her but stopped himself, his eyes fixated on something. She looked in the general direction and noticed the box on the dresser. He let out a primal guttural growl.  
“You know what, I’ll step out for a moment… Tell me when you’re ready for me.”


	12. Chapter 12

She twirled slowly, no mirror in Kaneki's bedroom to let her see what the thin lacy fabric looked like on her body. It hugged her bosom uncomfortably, squeezing her breasts together. Her butt hung out of the bottom of the short negligee, the thong not offering any coverage. She didn't believe the garment was see through but with no way to check for herself, she prayed that her body would not be on display immediately. She wanted Kaneki to strip her, kissing each section of newly exposed skin. A knock at the bedroom door startled her, she turned to the door in time to see Kaneki enter. He froze in place, seeing her in that flirty red lingerie. She turned away from him embarrassed but the only thing that did was give him an amazing view of her ass. Kaneki was at a loss, admiring the peep show that managed to escape the short nightgown. He crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and licking the shell of her ear. She moaned lightly.  
"You look amazing." His hands loosened, rubbing her sides and pulling her toward the bed. "Good enough to eat." The ghoul damn near dragged Y/N to the bed, laying her on her back while he attacked her delicate neck, bruising her slightly. His nibbles to turned to kiss, going down her neck and ending on her collar bone where the impatient ghoul ripped the straps from her shoulders. She winced at the small pain but forgot all about it when he slid the now broken straps down, dragging the dress to her stomach and revealing her bare chest. She looked towards the wall, slightly flustered at Kaneki's blank reaction. He scanned them, taking in every detail and without warning he poked one. He watched it jiggle in response and he chuckled. "So gorgeous. How did I hold myself back?" He said, leaning closer to her bosom. He licked her left breast playfully, enjoying the bounce. After a few more playful licks Y/N became the impatient one. It wasn't that Kaneki didn't know what he was doing. He was doing it on purpose. The little tease skated around his house for months and he controlled himself and seeing her face strained, waiting for him to touch her, begging for him to touch her, begging for anything really so long as it wasn't another playful lick. He smirked and opened his mouth as wide as possible, finally biting down on her breast. She groaned, almost unnaturally contorting underneath him. Releasing his grip, Kaneki licked and kissed the soon to be bruised skin, his other hand moving to massage the other half of her neglected chest. She felt warm. Her entire body heated but one area going moist and slick. She shifted beneath him, in an attempt to wriggle free and return the favor but Kaneki kept her in place. He sat up, straddling her knees and looking down n her. Grabbing the destroyed straps, he dragged the negligee further, until the only thing left on her was the thong. She tried to sit up but was pushed back. "Hold on, I'm not done." Hooking fingers on either side he slid the panties off, dangerously slow. She didn't know if he was teasing her or if he was teasing himself. Before she was revealed completely to him, he stopped.

"....Kaneki?" No answer. He gripped the thong tightly. "Kan-" She shrieked, her thong being ripped off mid-sentence. She rubbed against the bed's comforter, the sudden force of the rip left a pulsing residual pain. Kaneki really like to rip things off. He shushed her sweetly, leaning over to kiss her cheek and whispering sweet apologies. When it subsided, he took a moment to look at her. All of her. He got off her legs, placing them on either side of him, forcing them to remain open. His stares were an odd mix of terrifying and arousing. She was pretty sure what he was looking at, confirmed by the smirk and the statement that followed.  
"Didn't realize I had that effect on you." He said smugly, running a finger up her opening and purposefully ignoring her clitoris. This kind of torture should be illegal. She was nude. He was fully dressed. She was obviously aroused. He wasn't. If he had an erection he was hiding it well behind his smarmy attitude. "Y/N, " He started. " For this time onlye.... You can call me 'Master' again..." almost immediately, his head dove between her legs and gave her slit a swift lick, violently flicking her clitoris. She shook beneath him groaning lightly. He sat there, just looking at the contorted look of pleasure and embarrassment on her face. It was like he was waiting for something, but Y/N caught on.  
"Please...c-continue."  
"Continue what?" He asked, smugly.  
"M-Master...I want your tongue inside me.." He chuckled darkly, lowering his lips to her ears.  
"Good girl." The ghoul teased her, his finger tracing her opening and his thumb rubbing her pearl slowly. She bucked her hips agaisnt his hand, forcing his finger to enter her but the ecstasy was short lived. Kaneki repositioned himself, sitting on her hips and keeping her firmly pinned. "Now, Now. Be patient." With Kaneki's crotch rested on her stomach she could now see the growing bulge in the ghoul's pants. She bit her lip and the ghoul took notice. "Hmm, You're right. That's a good way to ask for forgiveness." He get off of her, leaning back against the bed's headboard, unzipping his pants and urging the girl to crawl forward. She obeyed. One of Kaneki's hands, caressed her cheek while his other gave his swollen cock 2 good pumps. She felt an ache inside her, lustfully staring at his length. "You're cute when you make that face. Why not have a lick?" Almost without warning she repeated his actions to her, licking up the side and giving the man a shockwave of short-lived pleasure. He kind of regretted being an asshole. Now she had a chance for revenge. She swayed her chest, teasing the ghoul further while her hand rested on his member, precum oozing forth. He felt his eye twitch. This kind of torture should be illegal.  
"What is it you want me to do, master?" She said sweetly. The ghoul, with no warning, took at fist full of hair in his hands, forcing the woman down on him. She felt her face get hot, his cock pushed against her mouth, the precum glazing her lips.  
"Suck it. That's an order."  
"Yes, master." Her tongue swirled around the head, lapping up the slightly salty taste. Every moan and groan from the man was all the convincing she needed to take him into her mouth. Feeling the tip of his length hit the back of her throat, he instinctively thrusted.  
"Y-Y/N..." She enjoyed the naughty sounds the ghoul was making, bracing herself to swallow his seed but her head was yanked off of him, a yelp escaping her from the sudden hair pulling. She looked up at the ghoul, confused. "S-Sorry. I don't want to finish like this..." He admitted, slightly embarrassed. He extended his arms as if inviting her into a hug. He was surprised that she gripped the side of his pants, forcing them and his boxer's down before accepting his hug, straddling his hips. Laughing at her forwardness, Kaneki took the liberty of taking his own shirt off.  
"Finally." She said, burying herself in his chest and rubbing her wet sex against his erection. "I-I've been waiting for this." He positioned his tip at her entrance, tickling her folds  
"You're not the only one." Sliding his tip in a little deeper. "But now that I have you..... I'm never letting go." The ghoul punctuated his sentence with a hard thrust, a deep gasp erupted from the woman and her nails dug into the half ghoul's back. The scraping pain added a whole new dimension of pleasure for Kaneki. Not bothering to let her adjust, the ghoul kept hammering away. He wanted to keep her embraced but the woman sat up, riding his cock. He stared up at her bouncing breasts, taking in all of her beauty and without a second thought taking hold of her hips. Their hearts and movement in perfect sync. The deep rooted feeling in her gut was reaching its peak and Kaneki felt her walls tightening around him. He couldn't take it anymore, his seed exploding inside her, oozing out of her with each weak thrust that continued. He didn't want to stop. She was so close. His pace slowed but her cries of ecstasy assure him that she got there, throwing herself on the bed beside him. He took in a deep breath, accomplished. Kaneki didn't notice the sweat on his brow until the heat died down, the sweat cooling his body . He looked over at her, his essence running down her thigh and onto the sheets. Kaneki smirked. She was out cold. leaning over and leaving a light kiss on her lips, the ghoul reluctantly threw himself out of bed.  
"Better get all this cleaned up..."


	13. Chapter 13

She woke up a few hours later, her eyelids heavy and her entire body fatigued. The ghoul had her against his chest, and she did not have the vantage point to see his face. She assumed that it was adorable, though. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and his arms tightened around her. He chuckled darkly seeing that she was awake.  
"Good, So I didn't kill you. I was worried there for a second." He joked, kissing her forehead.  
"What time is it?"  
"Who cares. I'm going back to sleep." He started to nod off only to be disrupted by playful nibbling on his neck. He groaned and with almost no warning began to tickle her sides furiously. "Well I WAS going back to sleep but now I'm wide awake!"  
"Stop! I can't breathe!"  
"You'll live." He stopped his assault to pull her into a kiss and she couldn't describe how right it felt to meet his lips after the day they've had. "So I was hoping we could go out. On a date."  
"A date?"  
"Yeah. I'd like to have a good one for once." He jokes, chuckling darkly. She didn't bother asking what he meant. "So how about you and me go somewhere romantic?"  
Kaneki was wary of walking the streets the next day. He kept her close in order to protect her but their closeness doubled as a way of making his angel feel loved. She enjoyed his strong arm around her shoulder, noting the gentle squeeze anytime another male passed by. She was living for it. The ghoul had yet to reveal their plans for the day. She was certain that he had no plan and was simply going to make it up as the day went on. In reality, he knew exactly where he was going.... he just forgot how to get there. Hoping that walking around would jog his memory, Kaneki continued to walk the streets with his lady on his arm. Before she had a chance to accuse Kaneki of such, a building caught her eye on passing. She stopped, forcing Kaneki to do the same and forcing the other's on the busy sidewalk to walk around them. Looking through the window and bouncing up and down was a little brown puppy. She got close to the window, riling up all the dogs in the window enclosure which prompt some other passerby's to look at the adorable things. It was then that Kaneki scrapped his plan.  
"This was better than my plan anyway." He started, walking towards the entrance.

"Wait! Is your apartment even alright with pets?"  
"They better get used to it quick. You coming or not?"  
She looked through puppies, kittens, fish, and hamsters. As she poked at the birds Kaneki started to lose hope. She loved them all but nothing screamed out to her, Y/N just couldn't decide which one she loved more than another. Kaneki sighed, looking down at a tortoise that immediately opened it's mouth at him, threateningly.  
"Believe me, Buddy, My bite is worse than yours."  
"Kaneki! Kaneki!" He looked over, hearing her excited voice. She was looking at the confrontational creature. "He's so adorable! Look at his stumpy little legs." She cooed over it. Kaneki raised a brow at the tortoise, who took an offensive stance yet again.  
"Looks like we have to get used to each other."

"Listen, I'm all for the free roaming tortoise. I am. He can roam the house like a tiny dog all he wants.....but does his pet bed have to be on my side of the bed?"  
"I guess I can move it... You're more careful than I am though and I don't want to get out of bed and step on Cinnamon."  
"Another thing, Is that even a unisex name?"  
"It's his name and I'm not changing it." He chuckled, looking down at the pissed off turtle that simply hissed at him. On the walk home, the thing loved Y/N, but it seemed to hate him. The tortoise disappeared under the couple's bed, presumably to walk around. "What an amazing day. Thank you Kaneki." She leaned over, kissing his cheek. Cupping her chin, the ghoul was fully intent on returning the kiss with interest but was stopped at a tugging at his pant leg. He looked down and saw the turtle.  
"Cinnamon get lost before I make you a frisbee."  
"Oh, He just wants some attention, don't you?" She picked the creature up, hugging it. It seemed content. She disappeared into the next room with Cinnamon, leaving the ghoul to himself. He groaned loudly.  
"I have to compete with a tortoise."


	14. Chapter 14

The ghoul licked his finger and flipped a page. Completely engrossed in his book, Kaneki did not see the tiny green terror walking slowly through the living room until it hissed at him. He looked up from his book. It had been 3 days, by now he thought he would be used to this.  
"Walk your lazy ass to the kitchen. I'm not carrying you." It hisses again. Kaneki rolled his eyes, burying himself back in his book but the tortoise continued to bug him, nipping at his pant leg. "When your mommy comes home from her appointment, her and I are going to have a serious talk about your behavior, young man." Kaneki taunted, the tortoise immediately biting his leg. He punted the creature across the floor before tending back to his book. "Now I lost my page. I hope your happy." It hissed in response, making the ghoul smirk. After all that, the ghoul looked forward to finishing his book but knocks became the distraction now. He groaned, getting up to check the door. He was sure that he didn't lock it when Y/N left and was not expecting any visitors. He opened the door and was taken aback by Sato. Sato bowed politely, damn near inviting himself in, greeting the ghoul and walking inside to sit at the couch.  
"Kaneki, sorry to trouble you but it's urgent."  
"It must be." He responded, closing the door slowly. "Is something wrong?"  
"Y/N has been spotted in the area. I thought you should be the first to know. I know you were attached to her and after her punishment my company would like to return her to you for 5 free months of use, to apologize for her transgressions."  
"That's really not necessary-"  
"Nonsense. We feel awful for how this transaction went and you refuse to let use give you another girl. You're patronage is appreciated and important to us." Kaneki stroked his chin, thinking thoroughly about what to say. He ultimately decided on one question.  
"What would her punishment be?" 

"Oh a variety of things. We can never really know what..." Sato trailed off as he saw the tortoise walk up to him, hissing at him. "You didn't strike me as a pet person...."  
"He's my spirit animal- So about this punishment?"  
"Ah well, I can never really say. It's a random sort of thing- Does that thing bite?"  
"Yeah, He's an asshole-" Kaneki's sentence was cut off by the front door handle being turned. Before the door could open, Kaneki slammed it, scaring Sato.   
"Ow, Kaneki." Her voice was slightly hoarse, even worse than when she left this morning. She opened the door and immediately gasped, seeing Sato in their living room. The couple was frozen but then blindsided by Sato's next sentence.  
"My goodness, Kaneki. Who is this lovely Angel?" Sato stood, taking the lady's hand and kissing it politely, Y/N felt the breath get knocked out of her when the realization hit her. Sato doesn't recognize her. Her hair is white, not it's natural hue. Her nose was swelling from the impact with the door, drastically altering her face. Her voice was hoarse, the entire reason she went to the doctor this morning. Kaneki took the confusion and ran with it.  
"She's my girlfriend.... After Y/N I had to move on so I started dating."  
"Well, hello, mi'lady. I am Kuroga Sato." Y/N panicked, trying hard to think of a name on the fly.  
"Mizu." She said softly. "Kamiya Mizu." Kaneki dwelled on that name for a moment before he smirked, pinching the bridge of his nose in disbelief. That was the name of the protagonist in the book he was reading. Thankfully, Sato didn't look like the reading type. They shook hands and Sato bowed quickly.  
"I apologize for intruding on your home. I was unaware that you moved on so quickly." He leaned over to the ghoul, whispering. "If it doesn't work out though, you have my number."  
"Sato-"  
"I'm joking. Only joking. Well, I don't want to keep you both. Thank you for your time, Kaneki." Sato and Kaneki exchanged goodbyes and he saw himself out. As Kaneki closed and locked the door he looked at his beloved up and down. She swayed uncomfortably in his gaze.  
"W-What?"  
"So if you're Mizu... does that make me Makoto?"The ghoul asked. Naturally, having read the book, Y/N blushed. The ghoul approached her, taking her in his arms and dipping her slightly "Because if that's so, why don't we retire to the bedroom and reenact chapter 12."  
"Kaneki!"  
"Yes, Mizu?"  
"You're never going to let it go, are you?"  
"Never."


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm starting to hate this name"  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't have chosen it in a blind panic then." Kaneki joked, holding his love's hand as they walked through the streets. Never knowing if they were being watched or followed, he made sure to call Y/N Mizu. She was starting to get annoyed and he loved it.  
"I feel like you're cheating on me when you call me that."  
"Well we could have just killed Sato and this whole cover up wouldn't be necessary but you said Mizu and I ran with it. What do you want for lunch?"  
"I don't know, What do you-" She stopped mid sentence, seeing that Kaneki was giving her a look. "Oh right, never mind."  
"Yeah. So what do you want?"  
"......Soup?"  
"Alright, Soup it is."  
"Wait, then-"

"Nope, Mizu wants soup."

"I hate you!"

 

Though grocery shopping wasn't his thing, he liked to just throw random things in the basket that he thought Y/N would like. She'd usually get annoyed and put it back on the shelf or questions what he was thinking. She help up the unassuming jar and gave the ghoul a skeptical look.

"Fish Mayo?"

"I thought you'd like it."

"I'm not some weirdo. I don't eat....whatever the hell this is."

"I thought you'd like it."

"And what's this?" She held up another item, Kaneki leaned closer to it, hanging on the edge of the basket like a child.

"It says it's Garbanzo Paste."

"What the hell is a garbanzo?"  
"It's a bean, dear."  
"Why would I want bean paste?"  
"I Thought you'd-"  
"Don't say you'd think I like it." He smirked, looking to the shelf and throwing more things in the basket. "Why do you keep doing that!?"  
"You make this really cute puffy face when you're mad. I don't see it often." She took in a deep breath, trying her best to compose herself. "Yeah, that's the one. Adorable."

"Kaneki, Wait outside!"

"Alright. Alright."

 

When they came home with the groceries, they were greeted by Cinnamon, who seemed to smile when Y/N returned. Kaneki rolled his eyes, taking the bags into the kitchen and listening to Y/N praise the tortoise.  
"Mommy is home, no need to panic little one." The tortoise made some kind of demonic happy noise that Kaneki could not identify. He was pretty sure it was unnatural. Once he set the bags down he noticed something was off. It wasn't one big thing, it was a bunch of small things. The fruit basket on the counter was missing an apple and the fruit in it was arranged differently. As he walked closer to said counter to examine it, he noticed the apple on the floor. Looking around more he noted that he didn't turn the kitchen light on when he entered. It was just on. Moving to the living room, even more inconsistencies arose. The couch pillows were out of place, the curtains were more closed than when they left. He sprinted to his bedroom, confusing Y/N and angering Cinnamon. He forced the room door open, not immediately noticing anything.  
"Someone's in the house." He said in a damn near whisper. He heard a short hiss behind him and turned to see Cinnamon. "Not now. Your mommy is in dang-" He stopped. The hallway he was in faced the living room. If Y/N was still in the living room, he should be able to see her from here. Come to think of it, he didn't even hear her. He ran to the kitchen to see if she was there, calling her name as he ran about the house. When he made it to the living room he discovered the front door wide open and somehow cinnamon was on his back, hissing at Kaneki as he flipped him over.  
And so the chase begun.


	16. Chapter 16

Kaneki marched down to those headquarters, taking Cinnamon with him. Mainly because he kept eating the drapes and he didn't want to leave him home alone. Kaneki practically tore the door off the hinges as he walked to the reception area. Despite his angry entry, no one in the immediate area panicked. Actually, The receptionist was on the phone.  
"Actually he's here. Yes he just came in." She said, flashing a smile at the agitated ghoul. Kaneki thought for a moment but before he could act, Sato burst into the front area.

"KANEKI!"

"Sato... I'm gonna-"

"I am SO sorry to be the one to tell you this. I should have know you would be smart enough to know we took 'Misu'." Sato bowed to him, apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry to be the one to inform you that...well You know how Y/N ran away? What am I saying, of course you do!" Sato rambled on and Kaneki felt his eye twitch, mostly in annoyance. 

"Get on with it!"

"Right. Well Misu was Y/N.... I know, It's hard to believe. The white hair, the voice. I couldn't believe it either! We're sorry that she left you and worse enough she tried to slip back into your life as a girlfriend." Sato began to laugh at the thought. Kaneki, however, was dumbfounded. They didn't even suspect him. He just stood there was Sato rambled on and looked down at the tortoise who looked just as confused. "Anyway, we can return Y/N once she's been thoroughly rehabilitated-"

"I want her back, Now!" Kaneki, stepped forward, threateningly. "She's leaving with me tonight. I will kill everyone in this building." The turtle hissed in compliance. " He will too."  
"I understand that you are upset. We were all upset by Y/N's betrayal. Come, let me take you to the behavioral training center." Sato for the half ghoul to follow him. He wanted to scream. It's like he was being ignored. He followed, dragging the tortoise on a leash close behind him. The inside of the building was a sickly white no matter where you look. Pristine was a good word for it. They passed many large and locked doors but stopped a hatch door at the end of the hallway. Sato opened it, urging Kaneki to follow in. He walked forward but was not prepared for what he was about to see. She was bound to the wall, stuck in a bowing position while a woman walking at her side read from a little blue book.

"Master," The lady's British accent shined. " I apologize for my transgressions against you."

"Master, I apologize for my transgressions against you." Kaneki felt his eye twitching. It was that robotic compliant voice again, like when he first met her. It took him a lot of bonding to get that complacent accent off of her.

"Do what you will with me."

"Do what you will with me, Master."

"Good." The lady praised. "You must always add master. NEVER forget it."

"Yes, of course."

I want this stopped right now." Kaneki growled, Sato putting his hands up defensively.

"Whoa, Easy. We need to make sure she won't run from you again. We know how much she meant to you-"

"God Dammit I'm Done!" It happened quickly. In seconds, the correctional worker was gargling her own blood. He held her up for a moment before his kagune slid out of her back, making her fall to the floor. Sato looked at him Horrified and Y/N looked up to him, starting to smile. "She didn't run away. I faked it and she's leaving this place with me and if I have to kill every one of you so be it."


	17. Chapter 17

A frown made it's way to Sato's lips, but was gone in seconds as a smirk replaced it. The ghoul stood his ground, his girlfriend slowly but surely standing up. Kaneki took a look over at her. He sidestepped a moment and urged the young lady to run out. She nodded, leaving the room and picking up the ornery turtle as she passed.  
"My my, Kaneki. I never thought you'd be the deceiving one..." Sato purred, sneering down his nose at Kaneki. "I thought what we had was special." He mocked. The white haired male scoffed. He walked calmy out of the room, his intentions to follow Y/N and that stupid tortoise.  
"I don't give a damn. I'm taking her and we are leaving." He snaps, his kagune waving threateningly behind him. A chuckle made it past Sato's lips  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen, my friend." Before Sato can even finish the behavioral room door closed, locking the angry man in there. He pounded on the door, looking through the tiny glass window at the smirk the one eyed ghoul was sporting.  
"Good luck stopping me from in there."

 

When Kaneki arrived in the lobby, the receptionist was screaming in terror and writhing on the ground while the ornery turlte pit at her ankles. He stared at the sight for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"This is just pathetic." He made quick work of the receptionist, grabbing Y/N's hand and urging her to leave with him, however, she didn't budge.  
"Kaneki this building is full of men and women like me that have lives they want to get back to.... I can't leave them here." Kaneki paused. He wanted to burn this place to the ground anyway but he hadn't even considered that there were people inside that didn't deserve such a fate. He nodded.  
"Lead the way."

 

Kaneki slaughted his way through hallways, ripping the doors of their hinges and freeing hundred of these poor trapped souls. As Y/N designated teams and leaders and urged everyone where to meet up when this was all over, Kaneki thought. Would this whole chain of events had happened if he got a different fodder? What if Sato had not delivered Y/N into his life? What if it was someone else? So close he had come to not setting these events in motion. When they were sure everyone was dead and out of the facility, Y/N lead the way with Kaneki and Cinnamon. Suddenly, the ghoul picked up the shelled monster.  
"I'm heading to the basement and making this entire building collapse.... and I'm taking Cinnamon."   
"A-Are you sure?"  
"Don't worry, I'll get out in time."  
"And... Why are you taking Cinnamon?"  
" He can help me."

 

As the ghoul broke Support beam after support beam, he talked to himself, practicing what he was going to say to Y/N the next time he saw her. He smirked to himself, saying the same thing over and over.  
"Y/N I don't know what to tell you. One minute I had him and the next he was gone," He took out yet another beam, the ceiling above him beginning to crack. "I'll get you a new tortoise, I promise." The creature hissed behind him. "Yeah, I'm planning your death you little-"  
"Hello, Kaneki." The ghoul didn't even bother to look over. Considering that it took a lot to rip those doors of their hinges, he came to the conclusion that Sato couldn't simple just be left to die. The ghoul finally turned around, clicking his tongue, annoyed.   
"Looks like I have to take care of you personally, don't I?"  
"You little punk," The suited man starts, "You think you can come in here and destroy everything I worked so hard to create?" He says, his face covered by shadows.  
"How are you going to stop me?" Kaneki asks, crossing his arms over his chest, not noticing that the Tortoise is now gone "I could kill you ea-" and in that very moment, a shard of snow white implanted itself in Kaneki's shoulder. He grunts in pain and glares at Sato, but his eyes widen at the sight there. Sato smirks at him and his arms rise above his head .  
"Kaneki, you like books, no?" He asks, his scleras black and his irises red "I thought you knew not to judge a book by its cover." As the last word rolled off of his tongue, a barrage of shards went flying at the white-haired male. Kaneki manages to dodge most of the shards, flipping back with incredible precision, as well as blocking other shards with his kagune. Still, he got cut on his arms and legs by shard after shard. He grunts in slight pain and strikes at Sato, forcing him to stop sending shards and jump to avoid the stirke. When he was in the air he sent shards again and then hardened his ukaku on the way down, attempting to impale the white-haired male below. Kaneki blocks the shards and jumps away from the man's attack, two of his tentacle-like rinkaku striking out at the male, but being deflected by his ukaku. A third rinkaku struck at Sato and managed a cut on his arm. Neither one seemed to notice the stray shards, which slowly but surely weakened the integrity of 1 of the 3 remaining support beams. A small piece of dry wall fell onto the tortoise, making him retreat into his shell. Sato jumped out of the one eyed ghoul's reach, cracking his knuckles before starting a slow and condescending clap.. "Well, Kaneki, are you proud? You finally got a hit on me."  
"Oh shut up."

 

"Okay, everyone listen! Kaneki and I will see to it that you all get back to your lives and families." Y/N assured, gleeful sobs and happy cheers erupting through the crowd of broken and abused people. "We are no ones snacks and slaves! We're going to be free!" She kept a smile for a while but looked in the direction on the building, a foreboding cloud making her heart ache. "We just have to wait until Kaneki comes back.."

 

Kaneki runs at Sato, who sends more shards at the young ghoul. He side-steps the shards and strikes with all four of his rinkaku, aiming for the other male's ukaku. He made contact and shattered one of Sato's wings, earning a grunt of pain from the male. He attempted to slam his ukaku down on Kaneki but his four rinkaku-that had merged into one-slammed into his stomach and sent him flying into the wall. Debris fell at a faster, more alarming rate, making the young ghoul internally panic. This building's going down. Kaneki makes his way towards the giant cloud of dust that had risen from the impact and cracked his knuckles. His face was emotionless as he breathed his words  
"Be careful who you pick your fights with, some of us have forgotten how to show mercy." Sato gets up, blood trickling from his nose and down to his chin. He growls and opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a cry of agony as one of Kaneki's rinkaku goes clean through his stomach and slams him into the wall again. That was a bad idea, the building is beginning to crumble. Kaneki makes a move to leave but is caught when the large ghoul grabs his arm. Caught of guard for a few seconds, Kaneki can't seem to break the simple grasp. Blood dribbled from Sato's mouth and he didn't notice the tiny green terror emerge from his shell. He then moved to pick Kankei up from the collar of his shirt. The white haired ghoul was not threatened. This man was near death but the little shelled monster didn't like the abuse.  
"We are dying together down here!". He groaned out, clenching his teeth. Before he could land a punch he screamed, throwing Kaneki to the ground. The ghoul looked up to see that Cinnamon was reeking tortoise vengeance and his beak was deeply embedded in the ghoul's ankle. He tried to kick the turtle off but he didn't budge. "Let go of me you stupid water rat!" He kicked the turtle off into a support beam, cracking the poor creatures shell. That did it. The building was falling now. Kaneki was ready to run until he saw Sato's last bit of strength go towards lifting a leg to stomp Cinnamon. "I have had enough of this pest!" As debris began to fall harder and the basement entrance began to clog, Kaneki had a choice to make.

 

They watched the building collapse into itself in a large cloud of smoke. The imprisoned ones cheered, excited and relieved. Y/N, however, was terrified. She never saw Kaneki leave. She fell to her knees, feeling her emotions well inside her eyes. She cracked them open for a moment and they widened, seeing a Silhouette walking from the wreckage. She ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging the white haired ghoul into a kiss. He didn't kiss back, obviously exhausted, it was then that she noticed the scared green creature underneath his arm and the crack on his shell. Though she saw he was safe, tears still flowed.  
"...I was so scared....What happened to you both?" Her lover shushed her, holding her close to his chest.  
"Don't worry about me.... we need to get Cinnamon to a vet-"  
"...You.... You saved my baby?" She asked, obviously having noted that Kaneki and the creature didn't get along. She wasn't oblivious. Kaneki smiled, and looked down at the tortoise, who came out of his shell to peek at the situation.  
"What can I say, He's my spirit animal. Now come on, let's get him some attention."


	18. Chapter 18

Kaneki admitted it, he may have raided the treasury department before he went to the basement. All that money? It went to a good cause. These broken and battered souls may have had a hard time readjusting to life being free. Finding a job? Paying rent may be hard for a while. Kaneki decided to look into owning a business. Owning apartments? Killed multiple birds with one stone. It also gave him a bigger place to live. It was a bit hard at first. Some thought they could go straight back into the world, others knew that they'd need a hand to hold for a while, and moved into Y/N and Kaneki's buildings. It would practically pay for itself in time. Kaneki poured a glass of wine, handing it to his lover and now business partner.  
"Congratulations,"  
"Well it's congrats for both of us Kaneki. This is a major step in our lives." She walked into their new living room, throwing herself onto the couch and taking a sip from her glass. She placed it on the coffee table, patting the cushion next to her and tugging at her shirt collar. The ghoul let out a sexy guttural growl. In a swift motion, he sat and nuzzled into her neck, taking in a deep breath. She giggled at the contact.  
"Kaneki-"  
"Shh, just relax." He breathed, backing her until he was laying on top of her. "Let me enjoy my lunch-" A hiss disturbed the couple as the tortoise wandered into the room, a giant bandage wrapped up like a bow on his shell.  
"K-Kaneki, not in front of the baby."  
"Oh but it's so tempting-"  
"Kaneki."  
"Fine, Fine." He conceded, sitting up and walking to the bookshelf. He passed by the tortoise, who made some sort of happy noise and toddled towards Y/N. "If you weren't hurt I'd kick you."  
"Oh Kaneki." She said, perking up the moment she heard the doorbell. She opened it, seeing Kazuya standing there, grinning ear to ear. "Kazu!"  
"Hi Y/N! Ready to go?"  
"Oh I nearly forgot."  
"Go? Don't tell me you and your girlfriends are going out again." Kaneki started, picking up the tortoise and rocking him like an infant.  
"Sorry Kaneki I-"  
"Oh no it's fine. Just take care to at least remember and remind me. You're lucky I don't have plans today."  
"So you can...." She trailed off, ushering to the tortoise in his arms, to which he sighed.  
"Yeah I can babysit." Y/N squeeled, jumping up and down with Kazuya before grabbing her purse and leaving without so much as a second thought. Kaneki looked at the tiny creature and sighed, putting him on the couch and sitting beside him. "So, Let's see what's on Tv." He flipped through the channels, taking hisses as 'no' and surfing through the sea of programs. suddenly the ghoul stopped, and looked over to his apartment window. "So this is what forever is going to be like." He started, examining his minimalist apartment in a building which he owned. The thought of it made him smile faintly. "I can't wait."


End file.
